An existing daisy chain includes two webbings of same material, with a number of one-piece webbing units sewn by a needle swing machine at intervals and loops being provided between the adjacent one-piece webbing units. However, for a daisy chain made in such a manner, the one-piece webbing units sewn at the hoops are very prone to get torn during long-term use, causing great safety hazards.